L'ultime duel
by Yerno
Summary: L'ultime duel entre Harry Potter et Voldemort, ou quand Yerno se met à vouloir écrire une parodie. [Je ne recommencerai pas, c'est promis.]


**L'ultime duel**

by Yerno

**Genre : **Humour-pas-drôle

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fic n'est pas drôle. Merci de ne pas me lapider et d'assumer votre pleine responsabilité si vous la lisez ;-)

Loin, très loin, dans une mystérieuse clairière avec plein de fumée partout - pour que ça fasse encore plus mystérieux -, deux grands sorciers se regardaient. L'un avait ma tête quand je viens de fumer une substance illicite - visage pâle, yeux rouges, et toute la panoplie. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est le méchant. L'un avait des petites lunettes, un visage en sueurs pour montrer que c'était pas facile d'attaquer le méchant, et un air insupportablement dégoulinant de bons sentiments sur le visage. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est le héros de l'histoire, et accessoirement le "gentil" (pas si gentil que ça quand même).

Voldemort (parce que c'est le nom du méchant très méchant... en effet, vous remarquerez la présence du mot "mort" quand son nom, qui indique donc qu'il est méchant... parce que s'il était appelé Voldevie, ça sonnerait beaucoup moins méchant et les gens auraient moins peur de prononcer son nom... d'un autre côté, "Voldevie" ça implique l'idée que le méchant vole la vie des gens... donc ça peut aussi avoir une connotation- se prend une tomate en pleine figure aïeuh !) s'exclama avec un accent japonais :

- Haha ! Je suis le méchant, et je vais tuer le gentil !  
- Euh... pourquoi cet accent japonais ?

Voldemort se reprend et explique :

- Hum, désolé, je viens de regarder la parodie des Inconnus des Power Rangers et du coup ça m'est resté... Et puis comme j'avais envie de faire une petite référence culturelle, vois-tu...  
- Oh. Ok. Excuse-moi alors, je te laisse reprendre.

Voldemort reprend avec son accent japonais :

- Haha ! Je suis le méchant, et je vais tuer le gentil !  
- Je suis le gentil, mais je vais me battre pour tuer le méchant ! Je vais tout faire pour paraître le plus faible possible, et presque me faire battre par le méchant, mais au dernier moment, alors que les lecteurs n'y croiront plus, je vais créer un coup de théâtre et battre le méchant !

Voldemort éclate d'un rire à vous glacer le sang puis, tendant sa baguette - magique, bande de pervers - vers Harry, il s'exclama :

- Ounga bonga !

Rien ne se produit. Harry arque un sourcil, croise les bras et dit à Voldemort :

- Mais ce sortilège n'existe pas...  
- Ah ?

Voldemort sort de sa poche un énorme livre et commence à le consulter :

- Hmm... hmm... Oungawa... Oungaminga... ah non tu as raison, Ounga bonga n'existe pas... désolé, je trouvais que ça faisait peur à entendre, alors j'ai voulu essayer.  
- Ce n'est rien.

Julien Clerc arrive et se met à chanter :

_Ce n'est rien  
Tu le sais bien  
Le temps passe  
Ce n'est rien  
Tu sais bien  
Elles s'en vont  
Comme les bateaux  
Et soudain_

Harry sort un flingue et tire sur Julien Clerc qui s'étale lamentablement sur le sol. Voldemort lui sourit et lui dit :

- Merci.  
- A ton service.

Silence.

- Donc euh... où en étions-nous ?... Ah oui, je m'apprêtais à te tuer !

Harry se remet en position de victime dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Voldemort tend sa baguette (MAGIQUE !) vers Harry et s'exclame :

- Avada Kevadra !

Rien ne se produit. Harry relève la tête et dit :

- Euh, excuse-moi, mais je crois que c'est Avada Ke_davra..._

Voldemort prend alors le ton de Roselyne Bachelot :

- Ah bon ?  
- Oui oui. Essaie pour voir.  
- Avada Kedavra !

Un rayon vert sort de la baguette magique de Voldemort et Harry meurt. Le fantôme de l'adolescent apparaît et dit :

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que c'était _Avada Kedavra_ !

Ron et Hermione, les deux amoureux qui se disputent tout le temps, arrivent en courant et s'exclament :

- Oh nooon ! Le gentil est mort !  
- Noooon ! Il faut venger Harry !

Hermione donne un coup de poing à Voldemort qui meurt sur le coup. Ron et elle se précipitent près du corps d'Harry. Celui-ci a les yeux injectés de sang mais n'est pas encore mort. Il se met alors à bafouiller :

- Odile, je vous ai... toujours aimé...

Hermione sort alors une boîte de chewing-gum de sa robe de sorcière et en donne un Harry :

- Tiens, prends un chewing-gum Harry.  
- Je vais vous dire une chose, Odile... On peut pas tromper mille personnes une fois, mais on peut pas tromper mille personnes mille fois... non... On peut tromper mille personnes mille fois, mais on peut pas tromper une personne mille fois... non...

Ron lui assène un violent coup de poing et s'exclame :

- Ta gueule.

Il embrasse alors fougueusement Hermione pour pas que ça finisse trop mal. Cicatrice.

**Note de fin :** Certains se demandent peut-être pourquoi cette fanfiction se termine par le mot "cicatrice". Tout simplement parce que JK Rowling aurait affirmé que le septième tome se terminerait par ce mot. Si vous n'avez pas trop détesté cette fanfic, si vous souhaitez me supplier d'arrêter le genre "humour" ou l'écriture en général, les reviews sont les bienvenues ;-)


End file.
